The invention relates to a creative line of homefurnishings that may be fabricated from ordinary copper plumbing fittings, then appropriately cleaned and dressed to reflect a unique style of inexpensive household products.
Typically, the types of household products, to which this invention is directed, are molded of plastic, fabricated of metal strips, or machined from metal rods. All such procedures are expensive and yield products that are ordinary at best.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. D-341,621 relates to a bookend formed from a planar sheet of metal that has a U-shaped cutout in the center, than bent at a 90 degree angle with the arcuate configured book support perpendicular to the cutout. U.S. Pat. No. D-362,017 represents another example of a household product fabricated from common metal products. Such product is a set of bookends fabricated from a short section of an L-shaped angle iron having an actual or simulated threaded bold and nut extending from the face of one bookend, and an actual or simulated washer and bolt head extending from the face of the other bookend. When supporting a set of books, the product has the appearance of a bolt extending from one bookend, through the books, then terminating at the opposite bookend.
These prior art products, though useful, may be expensive and even ordinary. The present invention is unique in its construction, as it utilizes common copper plumbing fittings to form the primary components. The manner by which this construction achieves the desired result can best be explained by the following specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.